


The Tea of Green and Gold

by 17angelsprings



Series: Angel's Attack on Stardew Valley AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Gift Giving, Janitor!Levi, Pre-Relationship, Stardew Valley AU, Tea, farmer!Hange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: Levi has run out of tea, souring his mood in the morning. Fortunately, a good friend comes to visit him at work to change things.Setting: Fall, Year 1
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Angel's Attack on Stardew Valley AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771300
Kudos: 24





	The Tea of Green and Gold

Levi’s internal alarm snapped him back into consciousness after a typical night of only two or three hours of sleep at precisely 7:15 a.m. His eyelids slowly fluttered open, taking a few seconds to adjust to the somewhat soft yet still irritating morning sunlight. The moment his steel-gray eyes could clearly make out each individual window blind, the window frame that surrounded it, the severely underused bed that stood right next to it, and the sleeping iron-gray cat in his lap, Levi’s limbs exerted the force needed to push his person away from his armchair. Upon feeling his thighs slant up, his cat jumped off of him and walked away. Once he was standing on his own two feet, he brought the back of his hand to his temples and rubbed the very minimal sleep off of them, very glad to be rid of their sticky and uncomfortable filth first thing in the morning. As if he was operating on auto-pilot, he walked out of his sleeping chambers and right into the adjacent bathroom without giving it so much of a thought. As his current place in life was mostly monotonous, there was no question regarding how to take care of himself before taking the half an hour walk to work. 

Upon stepping foot into the lavatory, Levi was greeted by the sight of himself in the double-doored mirror cabinet. The dark circles under his hooded eyes contrasted greatly with his pale skin, giving him a sort of vampiric look. He grabbed his toothbrush, dabbed a bit of toothpaste on the bristle, and ran it under the water for a little bit before sticking it in his mouth. As he brushed his teeth, he noticed that his ink-black hair appeared straight but he knew from experience that there was bound to be at least a couple of strands inappropriately intertwined in the morning. So after opening one of the sink drawers and picking up a clean washcloth, soaking it and thoroughly swiping it over his face to get rid of dirt and saliva-toothpaste solution, he grabbed a metal comb from inside the cabinet. The tangles were few and far, allowing Levi to perfectly tame his hair in less than a minute. He leaned in closer to the mirror, checking up on his appearance one last time. Then he sighed in his satisfactory work on himself and left the washroom in favor of the kitchen and dinette.

As soon as he arrived at the counter, the raven-haired man pulled out a bag of cat food from the storage space underneath. He removed the clamp from the top and let a stream of pebbles fall into the food bowl right next to him. At the sound of food piling up against the metal surface of her dish, his cat sprinted over to the source immediately. While she chomped down on each individual pebble, Levi took her water bowl and filled it up with water before letting it down next to her so she could fulfill her thirst that always came after eating. He crouched down briefly to scratch the back of her ear then he got up and washed his hands. Once his hands were clean and dry, he opened the fridge door and pulled out an egg carton. There were only three of them left, a good enough amount to pull him through the morning. The ravenette grabbed the saucepan that he always left on the stove, gently lined the eggs at the bottom, and let water from the sink run over them until they had a good inch of water floating above them. He carefully set the pot back on the stove and turned on the heat. As he was waiting for the water to boil, Levi looked into his tea cabinet only to find that it was empty. Letting out a grunt of irritation, he settled on quenching his thirst via icy cold tap water. 

After the eggs finished chilling in the fridge, he wiped the counter and rolled the hard-boiled eggs onto it. The shells cracked and peeled off easily, of which he swiped into his hand and dropped into the trash can. Then he took out a plate and laid his meal on them. He quickly filled a glass from the sink and brought everything over to his small dining table. After every bite or so, Levi took a gulp of the cold, plain-tasting water, the drink that would remind him of the long and awful and alcohol-driven hours of the night before. He rarely ordered anything other than tea at the Stardrop Saloon, much less drunk enough to have gotten dead drunk, but his manager at the local JojaMart was in a very foul mood during his shift in the day. Despite the extra care he took not to add more fuel to the fire, the angry manager made the gray-eyed man bear the brunt of his grievances and threats to fire him. He knew well that he couldn’t actually be fired because no other pathetic loser had moved into town to take his place yet. Besides, he was often praised for doing his job more thoroughly and efficiently than the average custodian. Not that such praise mattered to him though because he wouldn’t hold that position if he had any other choice.

* * *

  
  


Last time Levi caught a glimpse at the clock, it read as 1 p.m. If he wasn’t so preoccupied with constantly flickering his gaze towards the manager as he cleaned, he would’ve been so absorbed in his task that the hours left in his shift go by at near super speed. Instead, he made himself agonizingly aware of each second passing by because who knew when his manager would decide to leave whatever calm state he was in at the moment and make the janitor the victim of his provocations once more. 

Suddenly, the manager got up out of his seat at the customer service kiosk and headed toward the restroom. He sure had a lot of nerve to just get up and leave like that and take care of his needs while those working under him had to delay them. At least he had a couple of minutes to go into hyper-focus mode since the two were no longer in the same room. 

As the raven-haired man pushed the mop around with more vigor than he ever did during the whole shift, he heard the double doors slide open for the first time in about a couple of hours. Pelican Town was a very tiny place and in the town’s center there was a conveniently-located family-owned general store yet JojaMart never had to worry about the lack of regular customers to stay open. That was probably due to Joja Corporation’s strategy of selling things at relatively low prices once a customer buys a membership. Quite a cash grabber if you asked him and JojaMart food wasn’t even that good, yet tons of people ate it right up. That was just the evil charm of a corrupted company he guessed. Just as his mind was about to enter the state of total concentration, he heard approaching footsteps. He didn’t look up but he knew those steps were coming right for him. Levi knew exactly who came to bother him at that hour, although whether her presence was a bother was a question he had been tossing around for a long while.

When he heard her footsteps stay on the ground for the time being, he looked up at the tall woman with a scowl written on his face. What was so important that his friend Hange had to come all the way from her farm on the other side of town to a grocery store she never ever shopped at? He already told her to leave him alone while he was working and after that fiasco of a shift the day before, he was really not in the mood to endure another one like it. Although, he noticed she was hiding one of her hands behind her back. She must have thought she was always being slick but he observed the gesture enough times to know exactly what it meant. He appreciated the thought but he worried for the practicality of carrying around whatever she was going to give him. 

With a wide, soft smile, her brown eyes sparkling through her glasses, Hange revealed a green thermos bottle from behind her back. “Take a sip, why don’t you?” Levi cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at her. “Don’t worry, it’s totally clean I swear!” He took the bottle from his friend’s hand, feeling the warmth emanating from it go straight into his brain, washing away all the memories of his icy cold drink from earlier that morning. He unscrewed the lid and was met with a familiar fragrance, only a little stronger. As if pure instinct took over his brain, the ravenette didn’t hesitate to clamp his lips right on the metal rim and tilt the liquid right into him. It was warm enough but not burning hot so he let a stream of it down his down without a care. The tea he normally had was adequate but the one he was drinking tasted like it came fresh out of nature and right into hot water and into the container, no delays. Given that Hange was a farmer, that was most likely the case. When he was done sampling, Levi gave the thermos back to her, blissfully unaware that his lips were curving upwards. “So did you like it?” She asked with an even wider and softer smile, eyes sparkling even brighter.

“One of the best things I’ve ever tasted. Thank you,” he replied, feeling his face get slightly warm. She stayed silent but continued smiling and he swore he saw her light olive skin radiating with a little more glow than when she first arrived in the JojaMart. Satisfied to see her positive reaction to his affirmation, his free hand went back onto the mop and he turned his body around to go back to the task at hand, but he still had his eyes on Hange. “If you aren’t going to buy anything, you should get out of here,” he advised. 

“Don’t worry, I’m just going to get some sunflower seeds before I go. They’re the only things here that're cheaper than at Carla’s General Store.” She turned on her heel to find said seeds but turned her head back with a look in her eyes that told him she forgot to say something. “Oh by the way, come over to my farm sometime if you ever want more tea! It’s on the house, too!” She giggled, turning her head to look forward again and started walking away from him. Levi stared at the tiled floor covered with dirty water in front of him, heart feeling swollen with elation. He already promised himself that he would visit Hange’s Star Titan Farm as soon as he could, not just for tea, but he really wanted to know how she ameliorated the sorry, wild-looking state of the farm when he first saw it years ago. On the first night he moved into Stardew Valley, he made his first trip into the Stardrop Saloon and overheard some fellow customers discuss how it had been almost two decades since the previous owner passed away and his granddaughter had yet to step up and take over the farm. Out of curiosity, he checked out the land after the saloon closed that night. At the time, all he saw besides the dilapidated cabin were tons of inconveniently placed trees and an overwhelming amount of grass, rocks, and fallen branches lying around. With Hange as the owner for over the past two seasons, he imagined that there must have been fields full of crops, a barn, a chicken coop, and maybe even a stable since last time she talked about her farm, she talked of getting a horse to make getting around faster. Speaking of which, as he saw her exit the store out of the corner of his eye, he saw a vaguely equine-shaped figure with its nose towards the grass.

Levi smiled in spite of himself, feeling at peace with everything around him for once. He didn’t even bother to look in his manager’s general direction, whom he assumed had returned to his place at the kiosk. In his serene state, he thought about making a trip to Star Titan Farm as soon as he finished his shift. Hopefully, she would be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is literally my first LeviHan fic and my first AoT fic. I hope you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun coming up with this scene and I'd love to write more Stardew Valley AU stuff for these two :>


End file.
